Many machines include ground engaging tools for performing tasks like digging, tilling, ripping, loading, and/or other excavation tasks and the like. Such ground engaging tools often include one or more lips with edges on them. For example, excavating buckets often include lips with edges on them. If such lips are left unprotected, contact with soil, rock, and other materials may damage or wear the edges of the lips. Repairing or replacing the lip of such a ground engaging tool due to wear or damage of the edge may involve significant expense. Accordingly, many ground engaging tools include removable edge protectors mounted to their lips to shield the edge of the lip from contact with soil, rock and other materials.
For example, Published U.S. Patent Application No. 2010/0162594 to Bierwith (“the '594 application”) discloses a power driven shovel with a shroud attached to its lip. The shroud of the '594 application includes an aperture that aligns with an aperture in a forward portion of the lip on the power driven shovel. A nut fits in the aperture in the forward portion of the lip, and a screw extends through the aperture in the shroud into the nut to secure the shroud to the lip.
Although the '594 application discloses a shroud mounted to a forward edge of a lip on a power driven shovel, certain disadvantages may persist. For example, the configuration of the provisions used to secure the shroud to the forward portion of the lip may be conducive to losing some of the retention hardware. Specifically, if the screw used to secure the shroud to the lip works loose, it could separate from the power driven shovel and get lost.
The disclosed system may help solve one or more of the foregoing problems.